


Two Halves of a Whole

by PhoenixIsSleeping



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU Fic, Canon Compliant, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, Theory Fic, its basically canon but with other perspectives, some details change, tags may be added or removed later on idk, theory, theory/au fic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixIsSleeping/pseuds/PhoenixIsSleeping
Summary: Ranboo joined the Dream SMP with only an inkling of how he got there. His poor memory had left him with but a few fragments. Initially finding it disorienting to not know his own origins,  Ranboo manages to establish himself on the SMP without ever needing to worry about who he might be.Meanwhile, Dream is perplexed by the hybrid. He knew something was different about him. There were those two contrasting sides, but there was also something else. Something that he could find familiarity in. Dream explores his connection with the half-enderman and what his existence meant for the world.As he continues with his story, Ranboo finds himself closer and closer to unlocking his past, the future of what’s to come, and what his role is in the present. His physical division of two different sides and gaps in his memory also comes to light. Unfortunately for him, things may end up more complicated than it seems. The fate of the world is not a bright one and he had to stop it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo-centric theory fic. I didn't know what I expected of him at first, but the mans has such an interesting character. Wrote up a whole fic after his recent live stream when he lost his memory book. Somethings may be outdated now, but please enjoy reading anyways!

_ Ranboo joined the game. _

Dream immediately came to a stop. He set down what he was doing, and turned around to investigate.  _ “This is different…” _

The other residents chatted amongst themselves as Dream leaves. They all noticed the new member. It wasn’t a hard feat to sense the presence of another joining in. But this wasn’t the first time it had happened. Around 30 people were residing in the world with many visitors who come and go. No one questioned it. It was how the world worked. Whoever just appeared would likely come to them first. 

But, Dream could tell, he could tell that this one was not like the others. He  _ was _ the eldest being on the server, and the closest to be comparable to a god. He had overseen all the people that have come into  _ his _ realm. There have been many troublesome ones, like the humans who caused a rebellion or the anarchy pig that held skills comparable to his own. This one, however, this one was strange. 

Whether or not he would be a threat, Dream could not be sure. He decided the smartest move would be to access the situation beforehand. He ventured into the forest where all the others have spawned in before, ready to see who was getting on his nerves.

* * *

There the entity was. Ranboo, the entity, was eagerly looking around his new surroundings. He wasn’t quite sure how he got there. For all he knew, he came to his own senses in the middle of nowhere. The entity had slight memory loss, and this time it seemed to hit harder than usual. Yet, he remembered important events and certain details. Like the details of a plan forming. 

“Let’s see. Time to overrule!” He yelled. He was mostly joking, but also slightly keen on the idea. He knew about the political discourse happening in the world, and he was intent on joining in and gathering power for himself. He wasn’t a malicious fellow though. He truly wanted to make things better for everyone in the world. Having heard of the tragedies that befell here before, he was intent on setting things right. 

He began his journey of overthrowing authority by punching a tree. Since, a takeover cannot be done without preparation beforehand. 

Dream hearing of his proclamation came sprinting over towards the entity. Ranboo didn't have time to notice before an arrow was shot to his chest. 

“Agh!” He gasped in pain. “What the-?”

He looked down at the wound where the arrow shot through. He felt dizzy as he noticed the blood, a mixture of green and red bleeding out all over his hand. Instinctually, he wanted to pull it out, but he figured that would do more harm than good. He quickly turned to see who his attacker was. A green blob-like figure stood in the distance with a crossbow in hand. He wore full netherite armor which obscured most of his features, so Ranboo had trouble determining who he was. 

The green blob, Dream was also analyzing what Ranboo was,  _ “A hybrid?”  _ He noted. 

Ranboo stood stunned with his mouth agape. Then, in a blur, Ranboo leaped away from Dream. He stared for a second trying to process what was happening. Adrenaline filled his body to where he couldn’t feel pain from the wound, but he still grasped at it feeling the blood. When he saw that Dream was staring back, Ranboo averted his eyes, feeling uncomfortable looking into the eyes of another. 

Dream, on the other hand, had thought he managed to aim towards the entity’s heart. He quickly realized that the entity’s body structure was probably different. And, him being a hybrid meant he wouldn’t be able to recognize the typical weak points of common mobs. 

He pondered for a moment about what the entity might be. From the entity’s appearance and his behavior, Dream could tell he was at least part enderman. Ranboo's body was half-black with a green-eye and half-white with a red-eye. He knew the right side was probably enderman, but what was the left… 

“What- what was that for?” Ranboo spat out, interrupting Dream’s thoughts. 

“Oh!” Dream said, turning back to Ranboo, “Take this as a warm welcome.” He smiled underneath his mask, and raised his bow again. 

“Wa-wait! What are you doing?” He screamed. Ranboo’s brain goes into overdrive.  _ “Run… Just run now!”  _ Ranboo felt his feet moving on his own as he turned around and began sprinting away. 

Dream shot another arrow, but it missed. He watched for a moment, not sure how to proceed. The creature didn’t seem malevolent, and even if he was, he wasn’t powerful enough to defeat him. Still, the uncertainty about his identity unnerved Dream. The entity might prove fatal to him later, so he followed after the hybrid. 

Ranboo on the other hand dashed to anywhere away from Dream, still grasping at his bloody wound. He finally recognized who his attacker was. That green blob-like appearance with skills adept in fighting. That was Dream, the ruler of this world. Ranboo remembered that Dream was powerful. He should never challenge him without preparation. Yet, for some reason unbeknownst to him, Dream still had attacked him. Confused, he thought back to what Dream had said to him. 

_ “Take this as a warm welcome.”  _

_ “Did all the others get attacked on their first day?”  _ Ranboo thought.

He knew that there were others before him. He also knew that Dream wasn’t much of a peaceful overseer. He tended to stir up trouble for his own amusement. It was a sickening thought, but he felt relieved at the fact that Dream probably didn’t have some personal vendetta against him. 

After jogging a good distance away, he noticed a bush in his peripheral vision. He walked up towards it and picked some berries. His wound slowly started to heal. The food in this world had properties that mended a person’s health if they ate enough. It was less effective than potions or a golden apple, but it did the job. 

Ranboo looked back down at the arrow through his chest. The pain was subsiding, but he knew what he had to do next. He grimaced, and gently wrapped his fingers around the wood of the arrow. In a swift movement he pulled the tip of the arrow out. The pain echoed throughout his body and he let out a sharp gasp. Typically, a person should never pull an penetrated object in their flesh, especially if it was an object intended to be stuck in the wound. 

However, in this situation, the mechanics of the world allowed him to do so. The once large arrow wound was soon shrinking into something more akin to a small cut. As the pain subsided Ranboo found himself able to breathe again. He ate enough to where the wound would heal, but not all the way. Yet, he could manage with the current scratch. 

After he healed up he turned back to wherever he was going. He ran a pretty far distance from Dream with his long enderman legs. However, he didn’t know how close Dream was behind him. Pondering over which direction he should head, a light flashed in the distance.

_ “There… I should go there.”  _ He thought.

He headed past the trees in the forest and sprinted closer to the direction of the light. As soon as he exited the woods, he was greeted with structures and civilization. 

_ “This is it.”  _ He thought. He was close to the place he wanted to rule, L’Manburg. He wanted to help out the people there who suffered from a war recently. It was a very bad sight, that war. 

_ “Huh… I still remember that too.” _ Ranboo thought. He made his way right around the outskirts of town. 

A voice greeted him, “Hello there!” He turned to who it was. A girl with blonde hair and black streaks stood in front of him. 

“Oh! Hello… Er…” He responded. “ _ Her name was…” _

“My name is Niki.” she said, “Are you the newcomer?” Ranboo noticed that she had a German accent. 

He nodded his head.  _ “Niki…” _

“We’ve all been expecting you to come around! Welcome to the Dream SMP!” she said. 

“Oh, thanks!” Ranboo smiled. She shared the same smile. 

Niki seemed very nice upon first impressions, yet Ranboo had a funny feeling that he had met her before. He shouldn’t have of course. He was pretty sure this was the first time he was introduced. His memory was poor, but he could remember people that he was close to. He was sure, sure that he was connected to her in some way. 

Yet, it was possible that what he felt was another life, another time. He decided not to dwell on it, and continued with his greetings. 

“So, uh-” 

An arrow was shot right next to him. Both Ranboo and Niki turn around to look at who the perpetrator was. Dream stood on top of a hill with his crossbow in hand. He began to load another arrow. 

“Oh my god, that’s-” Niki hesitated for a moment, pondering on what to do next. “Quickly to the Church!” She pointed. 

“Uh, yeah let’s go!” Ranboo and Niki bee-lined it to the Church of Primes. An arrow nicked at their heels. 

“Tch.” Dream clicked his teeth. He ran along Ranboo and Niki who sprinted away. 

“He shouldn’t be able to hurt you there,” Niki explained. 

“Does he do that to everyone?” Ranboo asked, and awkwardly smiled. He didn’t like the fact that Dream was chasing after him with the intent to kill, but he figured that this was some sort of strange tradition. He probably shouldn’t take the green boy’s actions too seriously. 

“Uhm… Heh, I guess that’s his way of welcoming people to the SMP.” Niki smiled back, “Dream is that sort of gu-”

Dream appeared in front of them and shot another arrow. Ranboo and Niki slid to a halt. 

“Oh no… Not that way.” Ranboo turned around. An arrow zoomed past his side. “Oh no no no no! Oh no! Oh no! I need to get to the church!” 

Ranboo took a detour and sprinted around the buildings. “Oh, I see the church! I see the churc-” 

“He’s on your right!” warned Niki. 

Ranboo turned. An arrow flew past his face leaving a scratch which bled red. Dream once again stood in front of the two. 

Ranboo screamed, “He’s right there!” Dream charged in with his ax in hand. 

“Run!” shouted Niki. Ranboo moved his feet in the opposite direction as Dream proceeded to chase him down. 

“You’re almost there! He can’t do anything to you there.” said Niki. 

“Hopefully, he might still be able to do something.” Ranboo joked. 

Ranboo and Niki ran down a straight path to the church with Dream hot on their heels. Another arrow was shot narrowly missing Ranboo’s vitals. It scratched his ankles, and the cut bleed green. 

Dream stopped for a moment. He saw something? He couldn’t tell if that was a statement or a question. Ranboo and Niki continued to run as he stood still. Dream regained his senses and took out his ax preparing for the kill, but when he did, Ranboo took one last step into the property of the Church of Prime. 

“I’m in! I’m in!” He cheered and spun around to Dream. “You can’t hurt me now you foul green beast!” 

Dream frowned. He didn’t want to break the laws on sacred ground. He watched for a moment considering his choices before spinning around and walked away from the creature. Ranboo slowly shrunk back down as Dream left, and let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m scared. I’m scared. I am very scared of this man.” Ranboo nervously chuckled, thinking about his near death experience right as he first entered the world. 

“Uhm. Well. He doesn’t seem to be attacking you anymore. That was certainly… a harsh first greeting, but we’re all very excited to meet you.” Niki appeared next to him, trying to comfort him. 

“Yeah, that certainly was something. Thank you though, Niki.” Ranboo smiled back. 

They brushed themselves off, and Ranboo took care of any cuts Dream inflicted on him. 

“Hey while you’re here. I can give you a tour.” Niki offered. 

“Thank you, I would appreciate that.” said Ranboo. 

After the finished cleaning up, Ranboo followed Niki as she showed him around. He met up with the other members of the Dream SMP who gave him a less violent greeting than Dream. 

They  _ weren’t _ nonviolent, but Ranboo got used to all the near death experiences after a while. 

He was also greeted by the current L’Manburg president, Tubbo who offered a further in-depth tour at a later date. He was the man he might have to go against if he wanted power in the Dream SMP. But, for now he was a friendly person trying to help out. 

Niki ended up leaving after a bit on the tour, but not before giving him one last welcome to the Dream SMP. They said their goodbyes, and Ranboo setted up his home in L’Manburg. It was the beginning of his life on the Dream SMP, and he was excited at the prospect of what would come next. As he was furnishing his house, he looked up and smiled in excitement for his future. 

_ “Welcome to the Dream SMP.” _

* * *

Dream wandered away from his investigations over the new member on the SMP. He decided he wasn’t a person that he needed to be fearful of for now. 

_ “But what exactly was he?”  _ He thought. All he could tell was that he was half-enderman given his behavior and tendency to avoid eye contact. He also certainly looked very much like an enderman. Yet, his behavior was so strange for one. When he first shot him, what exactly happened? 

_ “Did he teleport?”  _ In Dream’s perspective, it was all just a blur. He assumed that the entity could teleport like any other enderman, but it didn’t feel like it was only teleportation. Perhaps, he didn’t teleport and his eyes deceived him. For some reason, he finds it a mixture of both answers, but it also didn’t make any sense to him. 

Then there was the other time when he shot his ankle. He swore that he saw that part phase in and out like it disappeared from reality. Yet, the hybrid didn’t even bother to teleport after he got injured. 

There was also the other-half. There was a sense of familiarity that when he thought upon the other-half, but he couldn’t grasp what it was. It looked like a ghast, if a ghast appeared humanoid, but to Dream, he could tell that it wasn’t only a ghast. It wasn’t right to him. 

The whole existence of the newcomer wasn’t right. Not only was he a mixed hybrid of unexplained creatures, but his two separate sides were also all too strange. There was something more to his enderman side, and Dream was damned to know anything about the other. 

Dream thought back to another detail, his appearance. His skin was one-half white and the other half black with a clear point in the middle where the colors shift from one to another. The features didn’t blend together. Rather, the two different sides looked like they were cut apart then sewn back together. 

Now a hybrid wasn’t anything special. There were many residents in the Dream SMP who all were different species. Fundy was another hybrid that Dream thought of. The child of the human Wilbur and the salmon Sally who ended up looking like a fox. Strange creature, but not the strangest on the SMP, and not powerful either. 

Dream, himself was an odd creature. None of the other members knew what he was, and he was intent on keeping it that way. He participated in the events in the world like everyone else, but he held a grasp over the narrative that was different from the others. Similar to a god, but still not yet strong enough to always get what he wanted. 

The newcomer troubled him. He felt in the newcomer a power similar to his own. It was something that could break the laws of the world as he could. It wasn’t the first time he dealt with a problem like this. He had met a rather reckless  _ time traveler _ before. That lad was curious about the history of this SMP. The most troublesome was when he had once traveled to a town way back to see what the world was like before the present. 

At first, Dream thought he might also be a danger to his plans, but in the end, he found it was quite easy to control him. That lad was allowed to have his fun. He only needed to abide by the rules set by Dream.

_ “Wait… Time travel?” _ Dream thought back to the newcomer.  _ “Enderman… Teleportation.”  _ Those creatures can move from one point to another without traveling the distance between them. An ability that could break the laws of motion. An ability that breaks the laws of the world. But not an ability without limits. 

He suspected that was the creature’s ability. He had no reason to suspect otherwise, however, what if it was time travel? The ability to move faster than the linear motion of time. It would explain the sight he saw when he first attacked the creature. The illusion to teleport without actually teleporting. To move from one point to another by breaking the rules of time.

No, that didn’t make sense. There wasn’t enough proof, and that creature didn’t act like he had a different perception of time. He would've had a faster reaction time to when he first shot his crossbow, wouldn’t he? His whole behavior had massive contradictions. At times he felt like he was behaving quicker than normal and at others, he felt slow. What was up with that? 

Dream pondered over the newcomer for a few minutes at that point. Eventually, he stopped thinking about it.  _ “I should keep track of what he does, but I don’t feel anything dangerous from him… yet.”  _ He shouldn’t waste his time focusing on the little things. As the god of this place, he had things he needed to tend to. 

Like the troublesome rebellious country, L’Manburg, and that child who keeps getting in his way.

* * *

Ranboo sneezed. “That’s weird… I don’t usually sneeze…” He looked around at his new house. “Is there dust in here? Weird, I’m pretty sure I’m not allergic.” He shrugged, then decided not to think about it. He went back to putting his stuff away 

A certain overseer watched for a moment longer. Since the creature posed no threat for now, he can live peacefully until he crosses him. And, he hoped that it would never come to that. With the welcoming out of the way, he decided that was enough for him today. 

_ Dream left the game.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter where I post fanarts:https://mobile.twitter.com/PhoenixisAsleep


End file.
